Steve and Natasha Drabbles
by Fayth Grimmly
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin. Most of the prompts are from shieldandgun's "Captain America: Civil War Countdown".
1. Motorcycle

Natasha stared at the clock anxiously. It was just past two in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She was definitely used to sleepless nights, it was a part of her job description. But she wasn't used to these kinds of sleepless nights.

3 days he'd said.

It had been a week and he still wasn't back from Europe.

Simple intel gathering he'd said.

Then why wasn't he reporting in to SHIELD? Natasha was _never_ worried about him on missions. She was confident in his abilities the same way he was in hers. She had a mission of her own to think about. But when she came back to discover he was 2 days past the deadline and hadn't reported in. _Then_ she got worried.

She sat on their couch and listened to the whistling wind outside the apartment. Natasha sighed, frowning. "Come on, Romanoff you're being ridiculous."

She was a skilled assassin. An Avenger. And here she was late at night waiting for her _boyfriend_.

Natasha double checked her messages, then triple checked. Nothing. Fury had refused to give her any more information after she asked him about Steve's status 6 times one morning.

She decided to make herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She moved into the kitchen, grabbing Steve's hoodie off the edge of the table as she walked. Natasha put it on as she turned on the kettle. She glared at the steam rising from its spout.

The Council forbade Fury from sending out a search party or back up because it seemed 'unnecessary'.

Unnecessary my ass." Natasha frowned, pouring the water into her teacup. She sat down on the couch, softly blowing into the hot tea before taking a sip.

A low rumble caught her attention. At first she thought it must've been the neighbor's television until she realized it was coming from the window. The sound softened before revving loudly and she recognized it.

Natasha stood up, walking towards the window quickly. The engine grew louder as a black motorcycle made it's way down the street. She smiled, watching as the motorcyclist pulled over outside the building. He looked up at her in the window and grinned.

Natasha slide the window open, letting the cold air rush into the living room. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

"Sorry I'm a little late." Steve called up.

"A little?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Get up here, Soldier."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve smirked as he disappeared into the building.


	2. Catch

**I had some trouble with this one so I decided to go super fluffy cause these dorks deserve it.**

 **Prompt: Catch**

* * *

"Catch" Natasha said casually, tossing a small white box to Steve as she brushed past him. He not-so-gracefully caught it with both hands.

"Morning to you too." Steve raised an eyebrow. He watched her walk across the kitchen towards the refrigerator.

"Are you going to open it or are you just gonna stare at me?" Natasha looked through the fridge, bending down to open a drawer.

"Just enjoying the view." Steve grinned. Natasha grabbed a yogurt stood up quickly, turning around. She rolled her eyes at Steve's smug expression. "What?"

"Stop staring at my ass and open the damn thing." She crossed her arms, chuckling.

"Alright alright I'll open it." Steve held his hands up in defeat. He looked down at the box curiously. " _Please_ don't tell me I forgot an anniversary."

"They do say memory escapes the elderly." Natasha sat down on the counter.

"What? Nat, I'm _so_ sorry-"

"Rogers, I'm kidding. It's not any kind of anniversary present."

"Then what is it?" Steve held the box up to his ear shaking it lightly.

"Would you just… _open_ it already?" Natasha sighed. Steve leaned back against the wall, lifting the lid off of the small box.

"I'm opening the box and it is…" He froze. Natasha watched him nervously he slowly walked towards her, not talking his eyes off of the box's contents. She frowned when his face remained unchanged.

"…Well?" She asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. Steve looked up at her quickly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He found himself unable to speak.

"…Pregnant?" He managed to say, stuttering.

"At leasts that's what the test says." Natasha pointed inside the box. "If you want I've got 5 more positive ones in the bathroom-"

"You're pregnant… But you said it wasn't… You said we couldn't-"

"Apparently we can. And apparently… we're having a kid."

"Nat, this is… Wow…" Steve looked back down at the test, squinting to look at the little red lines.

"I know you said you didn't know if you wanted kids anymore but-" She was cut off by Steve wrapping his arms around her, laughing.

"We're going to be _parents_." He stepped back, a huge grin across his cheeks.

"Yeah… I guess we are."

"I can't… I just… I don't know what to say this is amazing…" Steve said between laughs. Natasha shook her head with a smile, watching him try to put sentences together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before." She said as he hugged her again.

"Can't remember the last time I was…" Steve laughed. "Nat…"

"So… We're doing this?" She asked with a smile. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers with a grin.

"We're doing this."

* * *

 **Please leave me reviews! I love to know what you guys think**


End file.
